Love Couldn't Get Any Worse
by Riku's gurl
Summary: Sora and Riku have been dating for 3 months. Keeping this on the down low is quite hard.It's even harder when Sora's mom, Aeris, and Riku's dad, Cloud, also fall in love and decide to marry.


Ah yes... My first attempt at a yaoi story. All old fans will see that my other stories are all gone. No matter, they will be back in a short while after I re-write and clean them up. I don't like how they were written. So this is to tide overall until then.

I made some changes. Selphie isn't everyone else's age. She's a grown woman. You'll find out why later if people like this story and I continue it. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Wakka, and Tidus are all Sophomores in highschool.

**Disclaimer:** Please, If I owned the game do you _really_ think I'd be writing a disclaimer? -sprays lawyers with repellent-

**Love Couldn't Get Any Worse: Chapter 1**

_Time To go home!_

* * *

Sora looked up from his homework and rubbed his eyes. Staring at the history book on his desk for so long was irritating them. Who would have thought that ancient middle Asia would be so damn boring? 

Normally he wouldn't stick with a subject for homework all so long but he had a test the next day and it was vital that he passed. Pass and he wouldn't have to write the 3 page make-up essay on how the Persians affected history to this day.

So there he was, studying "The Rise and fall of the Persians" …It took all the strength in him not to throw the text reference out the window.

"Time for a break…" The brunette mumbled, twirling the chair away from the desk and getting up. Heading out his room and to the left, he glanced into his mom's room before walking down the stairs.

Sora's house was actually quite nice for his mom's income. As you walked in from the front door the kitchen was directly to your left and the living room on the right. There was a half-wall in front of the kitchen with a counter and cabinets that separated the two rooms.

The living room had a small brown coffee table in the center surrounded by a couch, loveseat and chair. All these faced towards the TV and bookshelves against the wall. Straight ahead were the stairs and a hallway to the right of them that lead to the backyard.

The whole entire house was decorated with flowers. His mom was a flower merchant and was rumored to have the best flowers in all of Harajuku.

The brunette peered into the fridge, digging aroundand pulling out some carrot sticks. No, Sora wasn't one of thosehealth food fanatics, he was just too lazy at the moment to cook some ramen. I mean come on!You gotta take a pot and fill it with water! Not to mention wait for the water to boil and then for the noodles themself to soften. Nah, waaay too much work.

Carrots sticks will work til his mom got home and was able to cook some real food.

Popping two in his mouth, he looked out the window while trying to sit on the counter, "Wonder what Riku's doing…"

**-.-.-**

"That's another lap around, Strife!"

"Damnit…" Riku groaned.

Getting out of line, he took off running around the asphalt track. It wasn't a big deal for him since he was the fastest runner in the school but it annoyed him that he had to run another lap after running eight laps non-stop already for practice.

Why did the coach have to make him run? Why did Riku have to be punished because it was obvious that the guy next to him wouldn't shut up talking about how good his girlfriend was in bed. He couldn't help it thata lecture on what "Shut up" means was nessasary... Some people are just too dumb to understand these things and it was his right to educate them as sarcatically as possible. Maybe then the school system will do a better job with these type of things...

He had always been a sarcastic bastard. Just one of those traits of his he used to keep people away from him. His motto, "Piss them off and they won't come back for more."

Sadly, his dumb logic actually worked.

'What would the world do without me…' Riku mused and finished up his lap.

"Next time you won't talk when I'm letting you know thingson upcoming events!" The coach narrowed her eyes.

"Yuffie, give it a rest." Riku huffed, trying to catch his breath.

His head got knocked to the side.

"That's Coach Kisaragi to you!" She said, reeling back her hand with the clipboard she just smacked him with.

"…Like I said. Yuffie."

Yuffie was a friend to the family and that annoying older sister that always bitches when she doesn't get her way…or at least like that in Riku's eyes. Her and Riku's father, Cloud, had met in the military. She lived in a neutral country during the wars and tried to steal supplies for her city, Wutai, since many soldiers from the warhad been stealingher city'sstuff in the nights. Cloud happened to be on watch that night and caught her. Through some weird twist of fate, they became friends.

"Rrrgh… You have no respect for me you stuck up brat!"

Riku looked her dead in the eye with his saddest eyes and the most hurt expression she'd ever seen on him in a while.

"Dearest Yuffie…I'm hurt. That's not true…"

"…"

"I do have respect for you. You're like a sister to me!"

"…" Yuffie narrowed her eyes. This wasn't like him. He was up to something…

Placing a hand to his heart, he turned so his back was to her, "I just prefer not to show it."

Not even needing to turn around and look at her he took off running, knowing that she was heading at him in full force, preparing to give him a taste of her blue and white Nikes.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Um, no?" Riku laughed and opened the locker room door as fast as he could.

Stupid school. Too cheep to buy new doors. You gotta kick these to get them to open.

No sooner than he got into the safety of hiding behind the door he heard a loud "WHAM" on the other side. No, it wasn't the sound of her running and crashing into the wall, but the sound of the ever-famous "Yuffie Kick".

If you didn't know what that was, the ones that did know would consider you lucky.It was an annoying, yet effective kick she learned from the "Super Gals!" anime.She runs ahead, then runs on turbo drive at you, then jumps up and kicks you in the face. Effective, so effective the last three people she did it to made lawsuits.

They didn't win though. Yuffie would always use her "innocent cuteness" to win the judges good side. Lucky for her the last judge was a lesbian or she wouldn't have won. It was creepy though when she stalked her for a month.

But that's a story for another day...

Sighing, Riku pushed himself off the door and headed to his locker, waving to a few people that called his name as they were leaving to also go home.

"6…25…17." He mumbled as his fingers twirled around the knob on his locker.

Grabbing his pants he looked around before putting them on. It was annoying when he would look up and there would be some guys looking at him, then try and play it off by looking away.

Pft. Like hell he didn't see them.

Half the guys in the school were gay. Riku knew it. Not that he wasn't... it was just the annoying fact that all of them had a habit of checking out one another's… "package" when it was changing time. Trying to see who had the biggest "ego". The straight guys did it too, but the fact that the homosexual ones licked their lips while they did it was just plain creepy and disturbing.

"Riku!"

"Uh…huh?" Riku was snapped outta of his thoughts and turned towards the voice.

"What's shakin' man?"

"Oh, hey Wakka."

"What's wrong? You look like your sick to your stomach or something."

"Oh…nothing." He mumbled, dumping his track clothes into his locker and slamming it shut.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

**-.-.-**

Yuffie slammed the door to the coach's office and stormed out the girls' locker room, ignoring the complaints from the few girls she bumped into. She had revenge on her mind and there wasn't anything that would change her mind.

"Stupid Strife junior…your gonna get yours. You just wait! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Random students stared at the woman who, unbeknown to her, just shouted that aloud and looked like she was going crazy…

…Okay she was crazy but she didn't need to scare innocent students to prove it. They could just look at the Voodoo dolls she kept under her bed and her giant shuriken she kept above her fireplace.

Hell, if it wasn't for the fact that she was descended from ninjas, the trap walls, floors and doors would make all that ever entered her house call the police or the white coats.

But that's a story for another day, once again...

"Call the white coats, she's finally lost it."

"HAHAH-huh?" She blinked, returning to reality.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Squall. Just thinking of how I'm gonna gets mah revenge against that annoying Strife junior." She smirked, her evil thoughts returning.

"It's Leon. And you do that. I'm going to the car. Take too long and you're walking home."

"Oh wait! I need to get my mail from the teacher's off-"

Leon pulled out a few white and yellow letters from his briefcase and waved them in the girl's face.

"…Oh."

"So let's go."

"Ah the life of a teacher, awake early to the stalks, and retire late to the sack. All for cultivating the minds of tomorrow's future. Golly gee how I love this life!" Yuffie said in an old lady, English accent.

Leon completely stopped walking and stared at her. He blinked at her a few times before squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge on his nose.

"…Yuffie."

"Hm?"

"Don't ever do that again."

"Do what?" A smirk played across her lips, "I didn't do anything…"

Leon decided to keep on walking, knowing if he added on anything else to the pointless conversation, she would turn it into a pointless argument. Most likely it would end with her fake crying, knowing that he was a sucker for tears, and him buying the girl the next DVD in line of the "Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG" series.

Leon's car gave a small chirp as he turned off the alarm. A black 2003 BMW M3. A really nice car actually. A present from his father, Laguna, President of Esthar. He really didn't want to accept the car but when his dad wouldn't leave him alone about it he decided to use it.

Yuffie hopped in, the seat making a small squeak from the sudden pressure, "It was the seat…" She said, narrowing her eyes at him.

He just rolled his eyes and started the car; music coming from the speakers all through the car from his negligence to cut it off the previous ride before. "Getting Away with Murder" by Papa Roach was playing.

"OOH OOH! THIS SONG IS AWESOME!" Yuffie blurted and began belting out the lyrics.

The man winced at the horrible, and totally off key singing coming from the passenger side seat, "I thought you weren't into Papa Roach's songs…"

"Well this is one exception damnit!"

"Whatever…" Leon mumbled, driving the car out the school lot and in the direction of the female's house.

The current female he was gonna throw out the car if she didn't shut up already. He was getting a migraine.

**-.-.-**

A black car, currently holding what one would call a dysfunctional sight with the female swinging her hair like a rock star to the loud music and the male griping the wheel as tight as he could so he wouldn't lose all control and beat her senseless, pulled into the driveway of a medium sized brown and white house.

Yuffie put her hair back in a ponytail and shouted in joy, happy to finally be home. Leon was happy too; he wouldn't have to listen to anymore of the Red Hot Chili Peppers or Linkin Park for one day.

"Man I love that song…" Yuffie huffed, grabbing her stuff off the floor of Leon's car.

"That's the last time you get your station on the radio."

"Mm-hm, that's what you say now but we all know that tomorrow your gonna let me get my station aga-"

Before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted by Leon pressing his lips to hers. A sweet, nonchalant kiss. She was about to kiss him back when he pulled away slightly, "Too slow, now get out…"

It was a silent running joke of theirs, when it was time for Yuffie to get out the car he would always lean over and kiss her, but most of the time she would be in shock and be slow to respond. He would always have pulled away by time she would realize what was happening.

She sighed and got out the car. Walking quickly to the door and unlocking it, she waved one last time before going in the house and shutting the door.

Leon was about to back out when his cell phone in his pocket gave a beep. He blinked, reaching into his pocket and checking the small communication device.

**1 New Voice Message**

"Uh..?" He dialed his voicemail and put the phone to his ear.

"You have… One new Voice Mess-" He pressed the one key on the phone, knowing that the recorded voice was going to ask him to do so.

There was a silence in the phone, "The hell?" He could hear people talking softly in the background and the sound of a plane roaring above.

"Who is thi-"

"…_It's been a long time… Squall."_

Leon eyes widened and he nearly dropped the phone…

* * *

**R&R**

Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
